The present disclosure relates to pressure sensitive sensors. In particular, the disclosure relates to the use of electroactive materials to create single-layer pressure sensors.
Pressure sensors have been used in a wide range of applications. Most pressure sensors rely on deflection elements to span empty spaces or gaps between conductors. Such deflection elements have the advantage of avoiding inadvertent activation of the sensor through touching of the conducting elements during minor load application.
Pressure sensors relying on piezoelectric effects generate an electrical signal in response to mechanical placement or pressure. The piezoelectric materials, however, do not generate signals that are universally applicable to a full range of control algorithms.
A need remains for pressure sensors that are adaptable to different ranges of control algorithms.